


Aaaaand Now It's On Fire.

by CalcitriteDiscordia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I FINALLY KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING, I don't know, I shouldn't be allowed to do this, I wrote this over the course of several days, I'm very sorry, It Could Be Platonic, MENTAL ILLNESS AHOY, NOW WITH CHAPTERS., Other, Sort Of, all of it sleep deprived or half asleep, be safe, not sure, or it could be the start of something romantic, so this is what power feels like, there might be a sequel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalcitriteDiscordia/pseuds/CalcitriteDiscordia
Summary: You, the Summoner, want to learn magic. It's not present in your world, and launching a fireball at someone's face sounds infinitely better than hiding behind a bunch of people.Unfortunately for you, Robin is kind of a really shitty teacher who uses a lot of flowery speech.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, so I wrote this in about two weeks, and I was pretty much half asleep every time I started working on it. Terrible business practice. But before bed is usually the only time I have to work on my fics, so... HERE HAVE SOME GARBAGE.

"Robin? Are you around? I've got a question for you!" You called, roaming the newly-carpeted castle in search of a certain white-haired Tactician. A question had been brewing in the back of your mind for a while, and what better way to sate your curiosity than speak to one of the most intelligent magic-users you knew?

"I'm - nngh! Over here! Hnf!" Came the strained voice of the very man you sought, and you saw why his voice had taken on that particular quality as soon as you turned the corner.

"... Holy shit, dude, did you rob a library? Let me help you with those!" You surged forward just in time to prevent the insanely tall stack of books he carried from falling over, pulling some off the top to carry yourself.

"Ah, thank you so much! A few more steps and I'd have dropped them," he admits with an apologetic smile, brown eyes conveying a gentle gratitude. You pursed your lips and huffed. No amount of cute faces would free him from your ire!

"Yeah - on your head!! You're lucky I was looking for you, Robin, or you might've gone and bonked yourself a good one! You shouldn't be so reckless!" The scolding came a bit easier than intended - but, you decided, it wasn't exactly something the man _didn't_  need to hear... Even though the ashamed dip of his head and kicked-puppy expression have you mentally gnawing on the last of your self-control, you maintain your authoritative posture and stand firm. Mostly.

"You're right, of course. I'm sorry if I worried you - what was it you wanted to see me for?" He can see through your 'authority' well; you were concerned, of course, and he'd be the first to admit that he had some... Reckless tendencies.

The look on your face softens, and Robin finds himself able to breathe again.

"Oh, that. I had a question for you - do you have to study magic somewhere, or... Does everyone have magic in them?" You ask, following Robin back to the map room where you can deposit the books. "It's been bugging me for weeks now. Would someone like me be able to do magic?"

Robin sets his books next to the map and frowns thoughtfully, giving you an appraising look.

"Well, it's true that studying magic makes you more skilled with its usage, but some people - not all, but some - have a natural talent for magic within them. Would you be interested in learning, then?" He asks slowly, and you can see the curiosity creeping onto his face. He looks eager, and you're not certain whether to be comforted or rendered a small pile of nerves.

"Yeah. Can we start with something simple? Like Fire. Teach me how to do fire. There isn't exactly any magic in my world aside from in fiction, and... I wanna try it." You exhale shakily - nerves were winning. Robin gives you what you're certain is _supposed_ to be a comforting smile, but you just _know_  he's been waiting for an opportunity like this, somehow. A way to see what all the people of your world can do.

"Of course! Come on, let's go to the practice range. It's normally quiet this time of day, so you needn't worry about anyone else's spells. Or arrows. ...Or Dragonbreath." He ushered you along with such barely-contained enthusiasm that you couldn't contain a soft laugh, his hand pressed firmly between your shoulder blades.

As Robin said, the range was fairly empty - A few Archers stood by chatting as they stowed away arrows. Virion was speaking to a very sour-looking Takumi, arms waving in a theatric performance to accompany what was surely some overblown escapades. Takumi looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

You were snapped out of your people-watching by a thick book gently thumping into your chest. Grasping it with a small grunt, you peered down as Robin flipped the tome to what he deemed an appropriate page.

"Here. Read these lines - focus on the little spot inside of your mind where Fire resides. Think on it. Embrace it. Let your emotions build the spell." He stated plainly, doubtlessly thinking himself a completely clear instructor. Unfortunately, you had * _no fucking clue_ * what he was talking about. A place inside you where Fire resides? What the actual hell sort of metaphysical mumbo-jumbo was that?! You scrunched your nose as you stared at the page, and held your hand out expectantly, balancing the tome in your other hand.

...

Nothing.

"Okay, let's try a different approach. Close your eyes. Picture a spark." The Tactician encouraged, voice gentle. You pursed your lips and did as you were told, picturing a tiny spark. A flash of light as flint strikes rock.

"Okay... I see it. Now what?" Your brows pinch, and Robin takes note that your 'focused' face is actually quite adorable. Like a kitten trying to be fierce.

"Imagine nurturing it. Helping it grow into a flame." He instructed, trying not to smirk. This was serious stuff - he shouldn't be picturing teaching a kitten magic.

Unfortunately, your brain went 'tiny fire? NO. MAKE _BIGGER,_ ' and that is how you ended up launching a massive pillar of fire from your open palm.

You yelped, Robin yelped, Takumi yelped, Virion gave an undignified little shriek, and approximately four dummies were singed by your unintentional furious rampage. Also, the range was partially on fire.

"Holy shit!! Did I just- did that just- that came out of me?! Robin. _ROBIN_." You panic, dropping the tome and gesturing emphatically towards what looks like the reckoning of the Fire Nation upon a small cadre of innocent training dummies.

Robin, however, was not only * _unfazed_ * by the sudden column of flames apart from his surprised shout, but looked like he hadn't seen anything as magnificent as that in literal years.

"That... That was incredible!! Who knew you had so much potential in you? Let's do this again tomorrow! We'll start on a training regimen and run you through drills every day!" He chimed, looking at you with the most hopeful caramel-brown eyes you'd ever seen.

"B-but... But, _Robin_. _Fire_. The range is on _fire_." You protest weakly, sweeping your arms in the direction of the small blaze. "Do you really want this happening EVERY DAY?"

This, at least, seemed to give him pause. After a few moments, you see him beam happily at you.

"Well... The potential danger to the dummies is worth having a Summoner that can defend themself, don't you agree? Not that us protecting you is a bad thing, but... Should you ever find yourself in trouble and without us, you'll have a way to fight back." He reasoned. "Besides... You should see what the Dragons do, if you think this is bad. This'll only be our third time replacing the range-"

" _Third?!_ " You interrupt, eyes blown wide.

"-this week." Robin finishes, a wry smirk overtaking his features. Your jaw drops.

"O-oh. Oh. Okay. Gotcha. But still. I just... And then..." Your fumblings make the Tactician laugh, a warm hand finding its way to your shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Yes, and now it's on fire, but it's okay. We'll take care of it, and the flames won't go far anyway. We made sure things were relatively dragon-proof, so a little magical fire won't hurt too much." Robin reassures you as best he can, noting with some pride that you seem to be relaxing. Honestly, he would have loved to pry into your brain and figure out how you were different, how you managed to turn a spark into an impressive calamity, but you had freaked out so hard that calling attention to your power seemed... Almost cruel. And he couldn't bear to be cruel to you.

Finally, you exhale, watching the flames shimmer and die down as the preset defenses took hold of the spell you'd cast. A good thing, too - what was power without control? It was good news for you that Robin didn't want to do a field test; you'd probably have burned down a whole village on your own, and Askr was still trying to recover from Múspell's destructive campaign at the hands of Surtr. They needed no more chaos.

"Okay. Okay, I think I'm alright." Your voice is shaky and uncertain (fuck you, voice), your legs feel like rubber (fuck you, legs), and you've got a headache (fuck you... Blood vessels). The Plegian breaks away from you for a moment to get you a small skin of water, which you chug eagerly.

"Ugh, why do I feel so tired now?" Your tongue tasted like paper, your body wanted rest... It was like you'd just run a marathon. You were absolutely exhausted, and felt certain that you could sleep for several days on end.

"You used up too much energy casting that spell, that's all. It's not surprising your stamina is so low - a blast like that, and from a beginner! I'd be surprised if you could move at all tomorrow. Cecilia is going to love you." The Tactician grinned at you, and you felt your body slowly morph into something resembling a wet noodle as you sank to the ground. Oh, God. Formal training.

Well... You supposed you _did_  ask for it.


	2. Two Days In A Row Is A Bad Idea ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts, you're tired, you're hungry, and you're not done yet.

Regret. Regret was all you felt.

No, that was a lie - you also felt ridiculously heavy and horribly sore, all but glued to your bed. In the face of another day's worth of magical training, you felt your determination crumple as quickly as your body did after yesterday's unintentional wildfire, now spongy and quite unwilling to move.

Pulling your pillow over your face, you gave the heartiest, most ire-filled groan you could... Which amounted to you squeaking into the fabric, as your vocal cords were also having none of this 'facing another day of _energy sapping magic'_ bullshit.

Why. Why had you asked to learn magic. Certainly, it seemed easier than trying to swing around a sword or axe (and let's not even get into the complications of lances), but that was before you were smacked hard in the face with the Exhaustion Bat.

"Wake up, Summoner~! It's morning!! I hope you're ready to learn some more magic!" Came the dreadfully cheerful voice of none other than the trademark Tactician of Ylisse from the other side of your door. Another failed groan escapes you.

"No. Go away. Everything hurts and I'm going to set _you_  on fire if you make me get up." You hiss, met with silence, then a nervous chuckle.

"You said you wanted to learn, and you've got so much potential! It would be a shame to waste it. Don't you think?" He offers, poking his head inside your room. "Plus, I brought you a biscuit."

"Ah. Bribery. He learns fast." You grump, sitting up and shooting the Tactician a dirty look. He holds up a beautiful, fluffy biscuit that immediately makes your mouth water. You catch it when he tosses it to you, fumbling once or twice before you manage to grip it and shove as much into your face as humanly possible as he ducks out to wait on you.

It hits you all at once - not only are you tired and sore, but oh God you are _hungry_. The biscuit is nothing compared to what you want to consume - you're fairly sure you could devour a mountain of food and still have space left.

You can't get dressed fast enough, half a biscuit in your mouth and your hooded coat partially over your head when you stumble almost drunkenly out of your room. Your legs still feel like noodles, and you have the sinking feeling that something is going to give out as you beeline for the dining hall.

Robin waits for you by the entrance, smiling placidly.

"Excellent, you can walk! If you can walk, you've got enough energy to train. Now let's get you fed so we can get to the range - there are still enough dummies to practice with until things get fixed up!" He chimes, oblivious to your suffering. You make a comment about wanting to fix _him_ , but either he's not paying attention, or he's just plain not reacting to your (totally justified) annoyance. Either way, he hands you a plate and pats you gently on the shoulder.

You load your plate, every so often trying to glare a hole in the back of Robin's head, and tune out his excited chattering until you've had enough food to placate the black hole that's settled where your stomach used to be.

"...today!"

Your head snaps up as you catch the last bit of whatever Robin was going on about, fork halfway to your mouth.

"What?" You inquire, giving him a confused look. You hadn't been paying a lick of attention - your brain had simply given you one command - _CONSUME_  - and you'd followed it.

"I said that since you showed such promise yesterday, I went ahead and invited Cecilia to today's session. She's very eager to see what you've got!" The white-haired man had such confidence in your abilities that he'd invited a renowned teacher of magic, and that was nearly enough to dissolve your apprehension and rebuild your willpower.

Nearly. You were also incredibly nervous about fucking up in front of the woman. From what Eirika told you, she was a great teacher - but, as everyone knew, anxiety recognized no kindness.

"Robin. Why." You gave him the best kicked-puppy expression you could muster (partially as revenge for him doing it to _you_ the day before), and were slightly relieved to see his smile fade a bit.

"I... Well... She's better with the explanations?" He offered nervously, shifting in his seat. Relief washed over you.

"Oh, excellent," you sighed contentedly. Perhaps that would mean less mysticism and more clear-cut definitions of what you were supposed to do.

____

Once you had gotten out onto the range with Robin and Cecilia, your blood pressure was up again. The dummies you'd destroyed the day before looked like very sad bits of charcoal now, scattered along the dead grass the fire had seared away.

"And they did all this, really??" Cecilia gazed around the range at the mess you'd made, tone awed and tinged with excitement. "You really _have_  got excellent potential, Summoner! It'll be my pleasure to teach you what I know. Talent does require polish."

"I told you, they're good. Just need to work on control, I believe." Robin nodded sagely, arms folded over his chest. He looked to you, lips curved in a gentle smile. "You'll do great. I believe in you."

' _Fuck you and your adorable optimism,'_  you swore mentally, biting down on your lower lip and stepping up when prompted by Cecilia.

She really _was_  better with the explanations, you found.

"Think of your magic as another entity - another you. You need to be completely in tune with your own capabilities to use magic to its fullest.

"No no, try altering your stance so it looks like _this_. You're too stiff. You have to let it flow.

"Here, hold your hand out like this, and produce the smallest flame you can picture in your head.

"The tome is just a handicap - it'll keep you from doing too much damage for now."

Her advice helped your raging inferno die down to a small bonfire, but you still struggled to keep it contained, and it refused to shrink down further. It licked harmlessly at the fingers of its user, but you knew how dangerous this new ability of yours could be.

"I think that's enough for today, Summoner. You're getting better! We'll have another lesson day after tomorrow. You deserve a rest - Robin, keep in mind that novices need a day between sessions to recover from magical exhaustion. Keep an eye on them, okay?" The green haired woman patted Robin's shoulder kindly, receiving a meek smile in return.

"Yeah, _Robin_. No more dragging my ass out of bed the day after." You huffed, already feeling the will to stand escaping you. "Oh - oh shit. I. Need to sit down."

 ** _Thud_**.

"S-Summoner!!"


	3. Loading Human...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin worries himself sick over you. You forget how to human.

Robin paced outside your door, chewed nails a testament to his anxiety. You hadn't woken up after collapsing the day before - he was beginning to worry that you, being from a world where magic just _wasn't_ a thing (outside of stories), had exhausted whatever pool of Mana you had access to and had gone into a coma to recover.

While rare, it certainly wasn't unheard of, and care had to be taken to prevent this kind of issue in trainees. He'd received quite a browbeating from Cecilia for not keeping a better eye on you, and he was scolding himself plenty as it was for not being as careful with you as he would with any of the Shepherds.

Hesitantly, he lifted a hand to rap lightly on your door. It was approaching noon. You'd missed breakfast. You showed no signs of rousing - not even a shuffle or groan that he could hear past the door.

Nothing.

The persistent silence set his feet to shuffling, marking a path back and forth up and down the hallway. Three hours, he'd been at this. Every time you failed to answer, his heart quickened. Pulse sped. Unease flooded him as easily as water did a sinking ship.

 _Thump_. His head hit the door. Maybe he'd give you just a few hours more. Surely you'd wake up soon... Wouldn't you?

"Robin, come. Pacing outside the door isn't going to help our Summoner recover any quicker." Reinhardt offered gently, resting a hand on the weary Tactician's shoulder. The white-haired man lifted his head and cast a miserable look to the man behind him.

"I know you're worried. But it won't do if both teacher and student are both bedridden, will it? Nothing will get done when they're recovered. They'll be too busy looking after _you_." The mage continued, this time smiling in a way that was meant to reassure.

"That's... True," Robin conceded, lifting his face from the door, "but what if they don't wake up at all? Or what if some major problem arises, and our Tactician is out of commission?"

He was fidgeting again, Reinhardt noted, glancing minutely at the Plegian's restless hands.

"Then we will trust Anna and our remaining Tacticians to get the job done. You _are_  still a Tactician, are you not, Robin? And we have Soren, as well."

This, at least, seemed to put the nervous man a bit more at ease, but there was still an underlying 'what if' scrawled all over Robin's face.

"It's not healthy to worry so much, Robin. Please, come eat lunch with the rest of us." Reinhardt took the Plegian gently by the arm and steered him towards the dining hall, away from your room.

___

Within your room, you barely stirred, so exhausted that even waking up to roll over was more an awakening of your body's muscles than your mind. You were far from aware of what was happening.

When you finally _did_  wake, your head felt stuffed with wet cotton, and your eyes couldn't seem to shed the watery film that blurred your vision until you rubbed at them vigorously. The early-evening sun scattered deep orange light over the stone floor of your room, and your sluggish brain took several moments to comprehend just what time of day it was.

' _Evening,_ ' you finally reasoned, blinking slowly. Sliding the covers back, you went about the unreasonably difficult tasks of dressing yourself and combing your (severely unruly) hair, fighting the leaden sensation in your limbs.

When was the last time you felt so tired? You reached for your doorknob, fingers clumsily crumpling against the metal and wood. Confusion swam about your brain searching for a foothold in the addled recesses and a vague question surfaced in your mind - why couldn't you grab the knob?

So you tried again, this time painfully smacking the doorknob like it had offended you.

Ow.

_Ow. Ow. Ow!!_

Pain seemed to snap you awake enough for you to remember how fingers actually worked, and you freed yourself from your room swearing and spitting in some strange, distorted version of a recognizable language. You heard a soft shuffling near you and your head snapped up, injured hand cradled close to your chest, and you wondered for a split second if you looked as much like a psych patient as you currently felt.

"Oh, Summoner! You're... Awake!" Alfonse, bless his heart, seemed to have been at the tail end of bringing you dinner, the silver tray in his hands bearing some sort of delicious-smelling soup that roused a hunger within you the likes you hadn't even felt after your * _first_ * spell.

You nearly lunged, jerky movements clearly setting the young Prince on edge as he gingerly allowed you to take the bowl from him. Lifting it carefully to your lips - spoon be damned, this stuff needed to be in you _yesterday_  - you sipped on the creamy vegetable soup, downing it in gulps once you realized it was cool enough for you to do so without worry for your throat and tongue.

"How do you feel?" Alfonse urged gently as you finished, watching you take in deep breaths of air with a concerned expression.

"Like shit," came your simple reply. You frowned, looking down at the empty bowl. "... Can I have more?"

"Yes, of course. You collapsed yesterday, you know. Poor Robin has been all but flogging himself over what happened."

 _Snort_.

"Kinky."

Whoops. Apparently that long-ass nap you'd taken shut off your brain-to-mouth filter at some point, but Alfonse gave a startled laugh.

"Well, you must be feeling at least a little better if you're able to joke like that! Come on, I'm sure Robin will be delighted to see you at dinner, and we can get you fed." He took you by the shoulder and steered you towards the dining hall - not that you needed much guidance after this long, but you certainly weren't complaining about the support, considering your still-wobbly legs.

The moment you entered the dining hall, the room fell silent. All eyes were on you.

Still half sleep-drunk, you threw your hands in the air and screamed at the top of your lungs, "I LIVED."

The hall erupted into cheers and laughter - save for one. Robin leapt from his seat and charged towards you, sweeping you up in a tight hug and burying his face in the crook of your neck. Taken by surprise, your arms encircled his waist almost automatically.

Just barely past the din around you, you heard him whispering fervent apologies as he trembled in your grasp, and your heart almost broke. You didn't think he'd be _nearly_  this upset about what happened, and you felt the need to resolve some of the tension before the Plegian began crying on your shoulder.

"Uh. Hey. I'm happy to see you too and all, but. Robin. If you don't let me go right now, I'm going to eat _you_  on my way to the table." You warned, trying to keep your tone playful. He jerked back, brown eyes wide and wet, and then he laughs - the sound is so full of relief that you hoped you'd put him at ease a little.

Robin and Alfonse helped you get to a table, the cheers dying down to energetic dinner talk, and you ate everything you could possibly put into your mouth.

"I'm... Really glad you're okay," the Plegian murmured softly from beside you, and you paused between vast mouthfuls of steak.

"I've had worse," you offered with a small grin. He supplied a thin smile in response. It wavers. "Look, I'll be honest - I'm definitely not a hundred percent, and I'm feeling it. But I feel way better than I did when I woke up. So don't worry, okay? I'll be fine after a bit. I mean, if you wanna hang around with me for a while, you can see for yourself."

Aha. Robin perked, looking at you hopefully. You nodded, reaffirming your statement, and for the first time since the incident had occurred, you saw him smile with all the shining optimism you were used to from him.

"I'd love to stick around with you! Just... Just to make sure you're alright. But let me know if I get in your way, alright?" He amended sheepishly, tentatively reaching for your shoulder.

' _Fuck it._ ' You caught him off guard, completely bypassing his intended shoulder-pat and going straight for a hug. Robin's arms hung awkwardly for a few moments before he finally realized it was okay to hug you back, and you silently reveled in the feeling of being enveloped in the Plegian's warmth.

You may not have learned any more magic that day, but you _did_  learn that Robin's coat smelled like campfire and earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves flags* I DID THIS ALL IN ONE DAY. Oh God, I hope it doesn't show.


	4. In Due Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day starts out pretty damn good. You bond with Robin after indirectly causing some brain damage, you get breakfast... And then life drops the situational equivalent of the 'you better watch out' Vine straight in your lap.
> 
> You may have made a slight error in judgement, but I'm sure it'll be fine!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this! I love you all, and I hope you enjoy these next few chapters. I think I finally have an idea of what I'm doing with this thing, but I gotta ask - is anyone wanting some romance, or should things just stay platonic between yourselves and Robin?

True to the agreement you'd made the day before, Robin met you outside your room the next morning, nose buried in one of the thick, leather-bound Askrian texts. You could see his lips moving along with whatever sentence he was reading, brows scrunched together in concentration, and concluded the following:

At that very moment, he had absolutely _no_  idea you were there. You had the opportunity to get the drop on Ylisse's prized Tactician. Who in their right mind would pass up such a golden opportunity?

You scooted slowly closer to him, inching sideways along the wall until you were nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with the man.

"Great weather we're having." You piped innocently, and the reaction was to _die_  for. The Plegian yelled, _flinging_  his book across the hall and out an open window, and the two of you sprinted in unison to try to catch it only to watch in the kind of terrified fascination that came with these kinds of moments as it sailed elegantly through the air...

...And clocked Oliver directly atop his shiny, balding head, sending him face-first into the dirt.

"Oh. Cool. Here I was, worried that might've hit someone important." You deadpanned, brows raised minutely, and the indignant noise Robin made in response probably shouldn't have been able to come out of a human, some strange cross between a displeased groan and a barely-suppressed snort of laughter.

"That could've seriously hurt him! We should go check. And apologize. Did you _have_  to sneak up on me like that?" He turned to you, folding his arms over his chest in preparation to do the Scolding Authority Figure thing.

"Uh, right, like you wouldn't have done the same if you'd seen me first. Morgan gets it from _somewhere_ , so don't give me that." You replied with a wry grin, completely disarming the man, who flushed a bright shade of red and stammered his attempt to refute you.

"I-! You!! Y-... I'm... I'm not going to win this one, am I." He mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. You beamed at him, content with your morning victory.

"Nope! And what a great way to start the day! I still feel like heck, but I can say I outsmarted Ylisse's grandmaster!" You were practically singing as you stretched the lingering soreness from your limbs, and you hooked one of your arms around Robin's. "Come on, dork. We'll get your book back. Just act casual, nobody knows it was you that threw it~"

"Only because _you_  startled me," Robin grumbled, flustered anew.

__

Oliver was ranting on about assassination attempts and 'jealous destruction of beauty' when you arrived in the courtyard, having drawn a small crowd (though the only one who seemed to be paying any real attention was Virion, the vain bastard). Immediately, you wished that book had knocked him out cold, but clearly two good things couldn't happen in the same day. The question was, how would you retrieve the book without Oliver noticing? He was waving it around like a frat boy with a forty, no doubt condemning it for its obvious attempt on his life.

"But as you can see, no mere assassin can stop a renowned beauty! It protects me, as any gift from the Gods!" The mage raved, nearly beaning Marth in the head with the book as the Hero King passed - now _there_  was someone you didn't want to see concussed.

"Why haven't I sent Oliver home yet. Okay, Robin, as the guilty party, you stay here-"

" _Guilty party-?!_ "

"-while I go retrieve the book. That way, those big puppy-dog eyes don't give you away, and you don't have to be consumed with guilt for the rest of your life. See, I got you." Okay, yes, you _might_  have been fucking with him a bit. But it was worth it to see the normally calm man look so ruffled, cheeks and ears red with embarrassment and frustration.

Before he could respond to your mischief, you strolled over to Oliver (as much as you could with your knees still wanting to give out every few steps), waited for a good moment when the book was eye-level, and pulled it from the ranting man's grasp.

Now, in your current state, there was _no possible way_  you'd be able to run. From him, an enemy, or anyone else. So when Oliver turned to you and demanded to know why you would rescue the offending book from its fate, you had to think fast.

' _Okay, come on, think. All those hours spent playing Mass Effect and being a persuasive Paragon-Renegade mix have to come in handy somehow. Minus the reporter-punching. I couldn't punch a marshmallow right now._ '

"Well, if you think about it, it's really not the _book's_  fault, and your assassin might still be here somewhere. You're wasting time and making yourself a target again by just standing here when you _could_  be searching for the culprit. Just imagine, if they're after beautiful people, what if they went after Lucius? Or Kline? Just saying. You could be protecting them right now." You shrugged, watching the man grow frenzied from your words. With an impressive speed that you wouldn't expect from him, Oliver bolted, swearing to keep safe all of the beautiful Heroes - and you _almost_  felt bad. He'd be following people around all day trying to protect them from this would-be assassin.

"You're honestly terrible," Robin huffed, trying not to smile.

"And you love it," you quipped back with an unabashed smirk. "Now let's go get breakfast. I'm starving."

__

"Summoner! We have a problem - Commander Anna, the Prince, and the Princess need you right away!"

Your head jerked up and you swallowed a bite of waffle too soon. The burning in your throat made your voice rasp when you answered with a startled 'what'. Your fork and plate lay forgotten as you stood to follow the guard, but you don't leave without Robin - he was hot on your heels as you ran to meet the trio that summoned you into this world.

It was a surprise, when you arrived, to see a woman who looked like an older Sharena admiring your castle, joined by Anna and the two royals. They seemed to be in the middle of a discussion when you stepped in.

"Let me introduce you to our Summoner." Alfonse said, gesturing to you. The woman smiled - you could see exactly where Sharena got it from - and took your hands into hers.

"So _you're_  the Summoner! I've heard so much about you from Sharena. Thank you for keeping my children safe. I'm Henriette." The Queen smiled softly down at you, thumbing the back of your hands before releasing you. The familiar touch left you with the feeling you might've just been adopted.

"Mother, why are you here?" Alfonse spoke with a nervous edge to his voice, and you recalled that he had some difficulties with his father - something about not seeing eye-to-eye on certain things. You couldn't recall specifics.

"I'm here to take you home, your father wants to speak with you." Henriette explained, and there was a bit of back-and-forth that you accidentally tuned out. Your brain simply did not want to comprehend what was being said.

Now, on some level, you understood that this was likely a symptom of your brain trying to recover still from magical overexertion. But other than the few blips here and there in your comprehension and motor skills, you felt fine. There was no need to worry, right?

So when it was stated that you'd be moving out to head to Alfonse and Sharena's home, your reaction was?

"Hell yeah, I'm up for it! Let's see what your old man wants, Alfonse."

The Prince nodded appreciatively, but Robin pulled you aside as the others prepared to march. Even for a trip through friendly territory, troops had to be taken - there was a Queen involved, after all.

"Wait. Are you sure you should be doing this? You're still recovering, and it's a fair walk from what I'm understanding..." The man gripped both of your shoulders, brown eyes hard with worry.

"Well... That's why I have you here, right?" You inquired as smoothly as you could manage. "I'll be fine with you watching out for me. Now let's get some people together - including you. We've got a walk to take."

Somehow, Robin felt uneasy, as though this trip would be anything but simple. He made a mental note to stay by you as much as he could during the march back to the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehue.


	5. This is not a chapter.

To the Readers,

Hello, lovelies. I'm very sorry to have kept you from a new chapter for so long, but I'm currently fighting my way through a major depressive episode and a buildup of stress. I'll be seeing a doctor here soon and hopefully getting some medication and an appointment with a therapist to deal with some things, and then I'll be back to writing. Again, I'm very sorry, and thank you for reading this story. There'll be more to come.

I love you all. Take care of yourselves, you're important to me. I'll come back soon.


	6. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of your personal demons get left behind when you're summoned into a new world, and sometimes that makes it easier for certain people to manipulate you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd be back. <3

Robin was right to worry. In the march to the castle, you seemed to be limping slightly, as if your legs just couldn't carry you as well as usual. Multiple times, he caught you as you stumbled, and exchanged worried glances with his new teammates, even as you brushed off their concern and kept walking.

Typically, you kept him on a team comprised of himself, Lon'Qu, Nowi, and Lissa - familiar faces that you thought would reassure him on the battlefield. You'd been right. Now, however, he found himself in with Ike, Hector, and a shy healer whose name, he learned, was Sakura. It was almost funny, how much being around the duo of blue-haired men made him miss Chrom.

"Hold! What-- what is this? Enemies?" Alfonse's voice rang clearly from the front, effectively halting the progress of the small group he led to secure his mother's passage. Just because she'd come without guards didn't mean she had to leave without, after all, and Alfonse had (albeit quietly) divulged to you that simply being in Askr didn't mean there couldn't be assassins or dissidents lurking about.

"In Askr? But we're not anywhere near the border!" You heard Sharena's voice next, and you stepped up to stand next to her, Robin at your back, just as Anna mentioned having heard nothing from the Order's border patrol.  
In the valley before you stood countless soldiers (wearing Emblian uniforms, Alfonse noted), each armed to the teeth and ready to tear apart any foe to cross their paths.

"They are from Hel."

You turned, along with your comrades, to face the speaker - Henriette. Where her face was kind and gentle before, it was now bearing an expression of deep disdain. You vaguely remembered the name, the gears in your brain slowly clicking as you struggled to remember what you knew about ancient mythologies.

"Hel... You mean the goddess of the dead?" You inquired finally, the words feeling like molasses on your tongue. Henriette nodded sagely. Anna gave the order to attack - goddess or no, the army had to be dealt with.

"Stand back, your Majesty!" Anna instructed, giving you a firm nod before engaging the enemies below. You understood - it was best you stuck behind with the Queen. Just in case.

You stepped forward to guide your Heroes only to buckle, knee collapsing beneath you and nearly sending you sprawling if not for the Plegian who had been lingering at your side. Robin caught you by the arm, carefully supporting you against his side.

He didn't have much of a chance to miss his friends now, when you were leaning against him for support and all he could feel was worry for you and whether you'd be able to direct them as you usually did.

"I'm fine," you insisted, forcing yourself into an upright position and staggering a few steps before righting yourself properly. Normally, Robin might let you to your own devices. This time was different. He refused to move away from you, even as you sent forward Ike and Hector to slay the encroaching dead, and fortified their health via Sakura where necessary.

"Robin, you have to get out there. They're gonna need backup." Your gaze fell on the white-haired man standing resolute just a few steps ahead of you, tome open and ready. He showed no signs of obeying your orders, and soon you saw why - a small squadron was heading for the Queen and yourself, breaking away from the rest of the army in an attempt to cripple Askr - if, indeed, these shambling creatures could form such strategic thoughts.

If these undead belonged to Hel, you thought they might be only puppets - simply empty vessels for her will.

"Go figure, the zombie apocalypse happens and it's not even on Earth." You mumbled, giving a snort of what could be considered laughter. Robin's magic took care of a good dozen of the brainless undead, and it seemed the Order was slowly succeeding in its attempt to drive back their opposition. Each enemy that fell dissolved into thick, ashen mist as if they'd never existed, and Henriette grew more unsettled the longer the fighting raged on.

You managed to work around Robin's stubborn refusal to leave your side, finding his close proximity could actually work to your advantage - he could lure opponents away from your already-engaged units, preventing the strange enemies from getting the drop on Ike or Hector (or worse, Sakura).

Once the battlefield was clear, the last of your enemies melting away into thin air ("Were they just illusions?" Ike wondered aloud), Henriette answered the questions posed about the foes you'd faced. She explained that the soldiers were already dead when they'd appeared, elaborated on Hel and her realm, and solemnly ushered the group on with the promise that the King would explain the rest.

You couldn't blame her for wanting to leave the battlefield, suspecting there were more spectral foes just waiting to ambush the Order. After voicing your concerns to Anna, the commander agreed.

The remaining walk was tense. You felt the reality of things sinking into your muscles like lead. How would the Order prevail over dead men? Hel certainly had you where numbers were concerned - there were more dead than living in the world.

Every footstep felt as though you were slogging through mud. Hopelessness swam in your mind like fog. You watched through blurred vision as the Order marched ahead of you, and for the briefest moment felt that it was better you were left behind. Against the armies of Hel, what strategies could possibly aid you? They'd invaded Askr already. Nowhere was safe.

Vaguely, you were aware of someone pulling on your arm. A muffled shout near your head.

 _'No, go. Leave me. We're all damned already.'_  You'd never felt so terrible, not since before coming to Askr. _'We can't win.'_

A small voice in your head that sounded strangely like Robin insisted, _'_ _you must. You can.'_

A flash of light.

Something burning.

The odor of death.

Some bitch yelling in your ear.

"Summoner! Hey!" Robin. Your brain felt muddled, as if someone had played hackey-sack with it and dropped it a few times.

"What the fuck, dude. That's my face you're yelling at. _Rude_." You muttered, slowly regaining yourself - then, all at once, it was as though someone flipped a switch. You were aware that _something_  had been in your head, pulling strings that previously only your inner demons had hold of, and you were incensed.

"It was in my head! The little asshole was in my head!!" You snarled, gripping Robin's coat. The Tactician nodded firmly, expression grim.

"I know. One of those shades, they were hiding off to the left there. I don't know if they intended to attack you or not, but they made a grave mistake in doing so - I sent them back where they belong." The hard tone he took was enough to distract you from the (likely unintentional) pun. You'd never seen Robin look so angry, and your fists relaxed on his robe. Only then did you notice his arm around your waist, keeping you protectively tucked against his side against the threats that might still look.

"... Thanks, Robin. Come on, we've got to keep moving, just in case." You needed time to process the fact you'd just been attacked directly. Hel had no idea what she was getting herself into with you - you wouldn't be caught unaware again, and you had a cadre of powerful allies at your back.

And one next to you, whose side you stuck to the rest of the way to the castle.


	7. Oh God, guys, I'm so sorry.

I'm so so sorry. So much had happened, where do I start? I got diagnosed with ADHD, got some new meds that turned me into a total zombie. Forgot my AO3 password. Gmail wouldn't let me reset it, for some reason, for MONTHS. And to make matters worse, my phone has decided it doesn't want to run Heroes anymore since the most recent system update (which has messed with ALL MY APPS WHY), and I don't know how I'm gonna keep this fic going if I have no access to the storyline, and...

Ugh. I'm so, so sorry, guys. I'm trying to find a way to make my phone's new UI work with Heroes so I can try to keep this story going. It's kind of my baby now and I've missed writing it.


End file.
